


Pokemon Parody Episode 41: Spirit

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [41]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob battles Cubone's mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 41: Spirit

Right before Bob could step on the stairs that lead to the final floor, something stopped him. A formless ghost, not unlike how the ghost Pokémon looked, appeared in front of him. He wasn't sure what it said, but he was pretty sure it was creepy.   
Before he could do anything, he was thrown into battle mode. Using the scope the mysterious man gave him, the spirits true form become visible. It was a Marowak.   
Bob reached for a random pokeball and threw it at the Marowak. The ball bounced off.   
Writing at the bottom of his vision said, "You can't catch ghost Pokémon!. . . Well, at least not literal ghost Pokémon." Bob groaned a little in disappointing.   
The Marowak threw a bone at him, which bonked him on the head. Bob grabbed another pokeball, this time, that had a Pokémon. It was Magikarp.   
"Magikarp, use splash!" Miraculously, though not really, he KOed the dead Marowak.   
The ghost faded from existence and bob heard it say, "Thank you. Please defeat Team Rocket. They are the ones who killed me."   
Bob was honestly shocked at this. Trainers kill Pokémon? He felt new energy rise up in him, and he ran up the final set of stairs.


End file.
